


The French Maid

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Jack being Jack, Jack is a cutie, PWP, Quote: I learned that from the pizza man, Sexual Roleplay, french maids outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You wear a sexy number for some time with Dean but life in the bunker is never predicable.





	The French Maid

“Hey sweetheart are you coming? It’s a little chilly by myself in here.” You walked out of the bathroom and into the bunker bedroom that you and Dean shared, and his mouth fell open.  
“I think I’ll be cumming soon enough.” You said in a husky voice as you leaned against the door frame. The Short dress that was supposed to resemble a French Maid’s outfit was tight and left literally nothing to the imagination. You had actually had trouble putting it on which is what had taken so long. The corset open top was a little tight on your breasts, and your tits were barely contained in the top. As far as the bottom half of the dress went, if you bent over Dean would get a full view of everything underneath, since it didn’t come down far enough.  
“I’ll say.” Dean croaked out as he licked his lips in anticipation. You sauntered over to the bed where Dean was laying naked and completely exposed. You crawled up the bed and straddled his legs, letting your mouth linger close to his twitching cock.  
“I think I’ll start cleaning here.” You mused in what you hoped was a sexy voice. Then bent over the rest of the way and took Dean’s cock into your mouth.  
“Fuck!” Dean’s hips rutted up into you mouth as you sucked.  
“Dean are you okay?” Jack asked he opened the door and stuck his head into the room.  
“Shit!” Dean cried trying to pull you on top of him to cover himself and at least part of you. “Yeah, Jack we’re fine. You can close the door again, okay?” Jack shrugged and walked back out closing the door.  
“Well that was awkward.” You said letting yourself relax as you started kissing Dean’s neck again.  
“Hey Sam, I have a question.” You and Dean both perked your heads up as you heard Jack talking nearby. “Why is Y/N dressed in a Halloween costume?” You covered your face, and heard Dean groan slightly. You both could imagine the look on Sam’s face, as he was trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Jack.  
“Um, they were just…” Sam started.  
“It’s like the Pizza Man and the Babysitter.” Castiel sighed as he interrupted Sam.  
“Oh God.” Dean threw his arms off of you and shook his head as his arousal dissipated.


End file.
